The Butterfly Effect
by Shi-shiNata
Summary: Let's say we tweaked Naruto, by adding one little character.Let's say we added one extra 16 year old to the time of the Yodaime. Let's say she was from our world, and knew the story well. Things never happen twice. MinatoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I will say it once and only once. I do not own Naruto. There, this will be the only disclaimer for this story. I am to lazy to write it over,and over, and over, ect. again.

Chapter One

...Naruto... That's the name of one of the most popular stories in our world. A story about a young blonde idiot and his journey to become the best Hokage ever, to be better then all the Hokages before him... what if... we tweaked Masashi Kishimoto's idea, by adding one little character. What if... we added one extra sixteen year old to the time of the Forth Hokage... what if... she was from our world, and knew the story well... This story is about the Butterfly Effect, and how things never happen the same way twice.

xXXXXXXXXXx

"Mom! I'm home!" I called out, closing the front door behind me as I entered our fairly large house. I kicked off my shoes and put them by the staircase so that I could take them up to my room later on. I then made my way to the kitchen.

"Hi Alice, did you have a fun time volunteering at the West County Library today?" asked my mom, as she put some pizza into the oven. While she was doing this I picked up the pizza box and saw that it needed to go in for eighteen minutes.

"Neh, it was okay." I said, putting the pizza box down and going over to the oven to set the built in timer, since my mom never uses the timer for pizza, she _always_ burns it. I then walked over to a cabinet, pulled out a clean glass and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Well, what was okay about it?" she asked as she walks over to her sun-room and sits on her love seat. She then picked up her Mac Book Air, reclines the seat, and logs on to her laptop.

I paused. Thinking about how it was particularly slow today and how I was so board that, I had stolen one of my best friend's -of whom I have a crush on- hat when he wasn't paying attention and how he had pulled me into his lap to try to get back. Ahhhh... That was fun.

"Nothing really, but I did get to pick up some Naruto episodes from the DVD section after I had finished my shift." I told her, while opening the fridge door and pulling out some milk. I then closed the door, put my glass on the island, and pored some milk into it. I opened the door again, returned the milk, and closed the door absentmindedly with my hip.

"That's nice. Can you excuse me Alice? I need get back to work." she said, typing away on her laptop; she slowly began to tune me out.

I sighed, and finished up my milk before saying, "Okay, talk to ya later." I then put my glass down, picked up the Naruto DVD, my purse, and began to head downstairs to our big flat screen TV.

There, I put in the Naruto DVD, sat down on the couch and, a few episodes later, fell asleep to the sound of the Naruto theme song playing out in Japanese...milk always did make me sleepy.

xXXXXXXXXXx

Minato was tired. He had only just finished filling out all the current paperwork that came with the job of being Hokage, when an ANBU came running into his office and reported that a severely wounded civilian had just been found in the forests right outside Konoha. Now, he had to head over to the hospital and see why the civilian had been so wounded in the first place. He was tiered. Couldn't he, the Hokage, ever get a break around here?

He now stood outside the mysterious civilians hospital room, waiting for the doctor to finish up so that he could finally try to find out what had happened to him/her. The doctor came out of the room, bowed, and told him it was fine for him to see the patient now. He nodded, entered the room, and he suddenly didn't feel so tired any more.

Inside the room was a sleeping auburn haired beauty with wavy hair that reached a little past the shoulders, and fairly tan skin with millions of freckles everywhere he could see. He could tell she had a beautiful hour-glass figure by the way the sheets lied against her body, and that, although skinny, she did not look half-starved like the millions of fan girls he ran into everyday. But he could also tell that she was no shinobi, and,although muscled, she was nowhere near the average Kunoichi.

Out of the corner of his eye, Minato noticed what he assumed to be her purse in the corner of the room on a chair. Oh how badly he wanted to reach inside that purse and find out all her secrets, but he was a gentlemen, and knew better then to reach into a woman's purse. After all, he learned the hard way when his curiosity got the better of him when Kushina had left her purse out while he was over once... that was the day he found out that, not only did purses weigh a ton, but they really, really, _really_ hurt when the owner finds out and hits you with it. And they _always_ do. Nowadays he understood why most male ninjas refused to go anywhere near a woman's purse unless it was a life or death situation.

xXXXXXXXXXx

'Ugg, I feel like I was run over by a truck' I thought to myself, slowly opening my eyes to an unfamiliar white room. I closed them again. It looked like a hospital room. I _**hated**_ hospitals.

"Where am I?" I groaned out, slowly sitting up in the-surprisingly- comfortable hospital bed. Scratch out what I thought earlier, my body felt like it had been run over by ten trucks. I opened my eyes once more to see a very handsome young man sitting down across the room looking at me. He looked familiar...

**Strike one**

The man had spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and looked like he was cosplaying out Naruto. He smiled at me and asked, "Hey what's your name? Mine's Minato Namikaze."He told me. I had half a mind to burst out laughing, but something told me I had better keep quiet, and that I shouldn't give out my real name.

**Strike two**

"Ichigo Ryushiro." I lied. "Where am..." I started, but was rudely cut off when an injured silver-haired, masked kid came in. He looked _a lot_ like a child version of Kakashi Hatake from Naruto, was everybody cosplaying here?

"HOKAGE-SAMA! OBITO IS DEAD!" he exclaimed, tears streamed out of his eyes.

**Strike three**

Minato's eyes widened in shock, and I could see tears begin to form, he hung his head down like the weight was to much to bear.

"Wh-where a-am I-I-I-I?" I stuttered out, my eyes widening. This was to much to be purely quintessence.

A man that looked like some kind of doctor entered my room and answered my question. "Why Konohagukure no Sato Hospital, of course."

**And your out**

I was out like a light.

xXXXXXXXXXx

Although I didn't find out until later, it was three days until I woke up. But this time, there was nobody to greet me. My body still felt horrible, but I was much better then when I had first woken up. I examined the hospital room for the first time, my bed was in the corner of the room, with a window right next to it, there was a night stand next to the bed, my purse was on it, and there was a chair right next to the bed. I painfully reached out to my purse, grabbed it, and brought it back to me.

I was pleased to see that everything was just were I had left it when I had fallen asleep earlier. So I reached in, pulled out my soloer powered i-phone, turned it on, and checked my messages. I was surprised to see I had service here.

All the messages were the same, they were all asking me where I was and if I was okay, some even claimed that if I didn't come home right now, they would find me themselves. I snorted, like they could really find me **here**. I didn't want to stay completely out of the my world, so I texted my two best friends, Sarah and Mac.

I basically told them that everything was okay, that I didn't want them to worry, and that, I didn't know where I was. (lie). I also told them that I would try to find my way home as soon as possible. The last thing I told them was that I had to keep my cell phone off here, or else I wouldn't be able to talk to them at all. So I turned my phone off, and looked up to see Minato sitting in the chair right next to me. I jumped.

He smiled sheepishly at me and scratched behind his head, a curious look in his eyes. He looked a little sad, probably from finding out Obito had died. But I could also tell he had finished morning, and that he would be back on his feet soon.

"Ano... what is that?" he asked me, looking at my cell phone. I decided to tweak the truth just a little bit.

"It's a cell. I use it to play games, listen to music, and to keep track of things I need to remember." I told him, his eyes lightened up so much he looked like a kid in a candy shop. I then spent the next hour explaining how to play games, listen to music, and to take notes with my cell phone. It was rather amusing to watch him try to play Crash Team Racing, and Tetras. But I regretted it later when he finally caught on and beat my high score by 3,289 points.

xXXXXXXXXXx

When we had finished playing with my i-phone, he had decided that now was the time to interrogate me.

"So... Ryushiro-san, do you remember what happened to you?" he asked, the playful young adult he was earlier was long gone, and in his place was a serious young man.

I sighed, although I didn't like lying, I was suddenly happy I was so good at it.

"I... don't remember. I don't even remember where I'm from. I know I wanted to live in Konoha for some reason, and that's it. Like, I know how old I am, when my birthday is, and the basic facts of life, but everything else is just a blank." I said, he gave me sympathetic eyes, and I felt very guilty for lying to him, but I couldn't tell him that I was from another world, he would think I'm crazy. Maybe if I got closer to him, but not now. No, I couldn't tell him.

"Well, maybe I could help you with that, I know this isn't the most appropriate question, but how old are you?" he asked me. I lied to him again. I would have to right this all down somewhere so I didn't mess up my story.

"Seventeen, I turn eighteen in December, why do you ask?" I answered. But I knew I was lying. I was sixteen, and I turned seventeen next year in January.

"How would you feel about being my secretary?" he asked me. His face kind and compassionate. "I mean, you would have to be tested first, to make sure your not a spy for another village, but this way I can give you a nice stable job." he told me. My eyes widened in shock, if I became his secretary, that meant that I would have a job and that I could take care of myself for as long as I stayed here.

"I would love to." I agreed, and this was the beginning of my life in Konoha.

xXXXXXXXXXx

It took several days for the Konoha hospital to release me, and Minato came to visit me every day. He told me about his pervert teacher Jiriya, his best friend, Kushina, and well, everything. I learned stuff that had never before been reviled in the Naruto series. Like, for instance, he had a pet dog named, Shirotaisho ( white general I think), witch was the cutest albino border collie I had ever seen.( the hospital staff got in a huffy fit when he brought it in)

After I was released from the hospital, I was then tested to see if I was a spy ( I tested negative), and Minato gave me an apartment ( that already had some furniture) . I then found out that all the money I had had on me when I had left my world was turned into Ryo when I came here. I then spent it on food and clothing for myself. I began working for Minato a few days after that.

It was on my second day of being his secretary, that I met Kushina Uzumaki. _**(A/N: I don't mean to be mean Kushina fans, I actually like her, but I need her to be evil in this story)**_ I learned that, whenever Minato was around, she was an annoying tomboy who loved ramen (like him) and who was slowly beginning to love him, but when Minato was gone, she changed into a spoiled girly-girl brat who hated ramen and wanted nothing but power, and money. She didn't really care about Minato, all she wanted was to be pampered, and given attention.

Normally I would tell somebody about someone like her right away, but I knew who Naruto's mother was, and I also knew that, if I wanted everything to play out the way it was supposed to, I couldn't afford to tell Minato about her.

It had been almost a year since I've arrived here, and I've been forced to stop keeping in contact with Mac and Sarah. I hated it, but I knew that all I was doing by talking to them was keeping their hopes up, and it was more then likely that I would never see them again.

And, although I knew how Minato's story was suppose to end... I couldn't help myself, and I had fallen for Minato. But, I decided to never tell him. He was meant to be with Kushina, she was meant to bear his son, and their son was meant to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

But then one day...

xXXXXXXXXXx

I was exhausted. It was like _everybody_ had decided that they needed to see the Hokage _today_. Even the current Uchiha head needed to see Minato! And he has _never_ needed to see Minato! But, on the bright side, his wife and-currently- only child came with him, and I got to meet little Itachi Uchiha. He was _so_ adorable!

Anyway, I decided that I felt like ramen today. So I headed over to the ramen stand and... I saw Minato and Kushina in an ally. They... were arguing.

"You lied to me!" came out an anguished cry from Minato. He looked like he'd just found out about Kushina's dark side. He looked horrible, he had dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks were stained with tears, and, well, he overall looked like he had just come back from a solo A ranked mission. That, was how bad he looked.

"Oh, no, Sweetheart. It's not what it seems, I love you and only you!" said Kushina. She looked a little tasseled, and was wearing a bath robe. There was another man right next to her. He was, also, wearing a bath robe.

"N-n-n-no! I don't believe you!" he took his head into his hands and shook, hard. "I-i-i-i-i had figured you did not always act the same way around me as you did with others, but-but...but." he didn't finish, no, he couldn't finish. He dropped his hands, and fell to his knees. The unknown man put his hand on Kushina's shoulder, and whispered something to her. She nodded her head, and they left.

I debated continuing on to the ramen stand, but then realized, I couldn't just leave him there, he looked like he needed a shoulder to cry on . So I walked into the ally, knelt down, and wrapped my arms around him. I had never seen him like this before, even when he found out Obito had died, it wasn't _this_ bad. But then again, shinobi die every single day, but it's not everyday you find out your entire relationship was based on lies.

"Shhhhhhh... It's okay, everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see." I whispered comfortingly. He looked up, his eyes bore into mine, and I broke. He looked so-so, broken; miserable. "Come on, we can't stay here. My apartment's only a block away, you can wallow in self pity all you want there." I told him, he nodded, and we left.

xXXXXXXXXXx

I don't know how we did it, but we somehow were able to make it to my apartment without anybody seeing him. I unlocked the door, and let him into my house. But my blood turned cold when he asked me this simple question.

"How long?" he asked, sitting on my couch with his head in his hands. There were many answers I could think of for that question, but I knew which one he wanted.

"How long what?" I asked going into the kitchen to grab myself some milk, and he, sake. I took out both drinks from my fridge, poured them into two separate cups and entered the living room.

He laughed, and said, "You didn't seem very surprised earlier, so, how long have you known that Kushina wasn't the girl I thought her to be?"he asked me. I shifted uncomfortably. I did _not _want to answer that question. But considering what I just saw, he deserved to know.

"Ever since the day I met her." I told him. He laughed hysterically, and I was beginning to worry about his sanity.

"I'm so **stupid**!" he cried out. Ahhhh, it made much more since now. **(A/N: If you don't get it, don't ask and ignore that last sentence.)** He threw his head back, and more tears fell down his handsome face. I rapped my arms around him, and pulled him into my chest; we stayed like that for the rest of the night, and my heart flew out to him when I noticed he had cried himself to sleep.

Review

!

!

!

!

!

!

V


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

I was very groggy when I woke up that morning, and I didn't take to well to finding someone asleep on my chest. So, I screamed, and _that_, was what woke Minato that morning.

He pulled out a kunai as fast as lightning, then scanned my living room for intruders. When he realized where he had been sleeping, his face turned redder then a tomato and a little blood trickled down his nose.

"I-i-i-i-i a-a-a-a-a-a-am s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-o s-s-s-o-o-r-r-r-r-r-y Ry-ry-ryushiro-c-c-chan." he stuttered out. I blushed, and told him it was okay, and that I was sorry about what happened last night. Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, cause he went right back into his "woe is me" mood.

"Ummm, Namikaze-sama, you shouldn't worry about it, I mean, there are millions of different girls out there, maybe she just wasn't the one meant for you." I told him. I was ready to do anything for him, if only to make him feel better for a little while.

"Ryushiro-chan, you're not keeping secrets from me too, are you?" he said. I couldn't bring my self to lie to him anymore. I wasn't about to tell him I loved him, but he deserved to know the truth about me.

"Well, firstly, my name isn't Ichigo Ryushiro. It's Alice Bresslin. I am not eighteen, I'm seventeen and..." as I continued on, Minato's eyes widened from all the new info, and I knew from the way he absorbed the information, that he believed me. When I finished, it was like last night didn't happen, and he threw his head back and laughed, joyfully this time.

"I always did know there was something different about you from the day we met. I should of known you weren't from the Elemental Countries by all the stuff you carried on you that day, like your cel- I mean, like your i-phone." he told me. He had this happy, go lucky look in his eyes, and that made me very happy for some reason. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He then stood up, stretched, and said, "I think Konoha has gone long enough without there Hokage, Bresslin-chan. So I'll be seeing you at the Hokage Tower." He said.

I then stood up, headed over to the door, opened it for him, and said, "Oh, please refer to me as Ryushiro in public. I don't want the Interrogation Corps to get the wrong idea and take me in." I said.

He laughed and said, "Well if they do, I'll just have to get you out of there now wont I? But I agree, I'll call you Ichigo in public if you start calling me Minato. We've known each other to long to still be going by our last names." he said, and I was extremely surprised when he even gave me a hug. So I awkwardly hugged him back. "See you later Alice-chan!" he exclaimed.

"See you later Minato." I said. He then walked out my door, and I got ready for work.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

It took me about an hour to get completely ready for work, but when I was done, I left. I closed the door behind me, locked it, and stepped into the busy streets of Konoha. At first it was difficult to weave in and out of the normal Konoha traffic, but I got use to it over time. Now, it's like a second nature for me.

Soon I reached the Hokage Tower, I waved to the guards, and entered my office. I then got to work, and I continued to work until I noticed a little body coming into the room. It was Itachi Uchiha. Thankfully, I didn't think his parents had noticed he was a child prodigy yet.

"Hi Ryushiro-san!" he exclaimed, with a huge smile on his face. He ran over to my desk and somehow plopped himself into my lap. "Do you remember me?" he asked me with wide eyes.

"Of course I remember you, Uchiha-chan!" I said, putting on a happy smile for the little boy. He smiled right back.

He looked at my paperwork and asked, "Can I help you Ryushiro-san?" I was shocked that a two, maybe three year old toddler wanted to help me with my paperwork.

"Ummm, sure Uchiha-chan, but only if you call me Ichigo-san. Okay?" I told him. He nodded his little head and told me okay. I then took him off my lap, pointed to a stack of papers and said, "You think you can take these to Hokage-sama? He is just down the hall, but knock first, you don't want to disturb him if he's in a meeting." I told him. He nodded.

He then did the most curious thing. He took my food tray, placed all the food on my desk, put the papers on the tray, reached into his backpack, and pulled out what looked to be two sets of wheels attached to two long pieces of two-by-fores. He then put the tray on the wheels, and pushed it out of my office.

At first I was a little bit shocked, but then I remembered, this was Itachi Uchiha. Not just any old, random toddler, but _the_ Itachi Uchiha. I smiled, and reached into my purse, and pulled out some lollipops. I knew from the Naruto manga that Itachi loves sweets, and since I loved sweets, I always kept a dozen or two lollipops in my purse.

At the end of the day, and ten lollipops later, I offered to take Itachi to a dango shop. If only you could see the look on his face. So I picked up my purse, crouched down, and opened my arms. Itachi ran into them, and I picked him up. We existed the Hokage Tower together, and headed over to the nearest dango shop.

It took about five minuts of walking for us to reach the dango shop, and since we were both sweet tooths, I ordered two dozen sticks of dango. The look on the cashier's face was hilarious! Itachi chuckled a little while I giggled a bit, and we both sat down waiting for our food.

"How did you know I love dango?" asked Itachi, wide eyed.

I thought for a second, and answered, "I just know a lot of things Uchiha-chan.

"Hey, I got a deal for you" I said. He looked up at me and I noticed out food had arrived. I payed the man, and took a stick of dango.

"When ever you come and help me out at the Hokage Tower, I'll treat you to dango. How does that sound?" I asked. Itachi's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he hugged me like I was his favorite person in the world (Which I probably was at that moment).

"That sounds CWOOL!" he exclaimed in that toddler voice he held, and I knew I would be seeing little Itachi very often after today. And I did.

xXXXXXXXXXXx

It had been two months since that little episode with Kushina, and Minato was torturing himself daily. He had this crazy idea that, if he drowned himself in paperwork and didn't leave the Hokage Tower- EVER- then he might be able to avoid her. Well, I can tell you this much reader, it's not working and, not only is he miserable from all that paperwork, but guess who has to file all of that extra paperwork that they wouldn't normally have to do, ME! Thank God for little Itachi. So, I decided make him leave the Hokage Tower, by force if I need too, not only is it bad for his health to NEVER leave the Tower, but it's bad for mine too. Stupid Kushina for causing all this. ARRRRGGG!

"Itachi-chan, here is some Ryo to buy yourself some dango, I'm gonna remove Hokage-sama from that office even if it kills me." I said, reaching into my purse and pulling out enough Ryo for ten sticks of dango, and a little extra Ryo for himself.

He gratefully took the money, thanked me, and said, "Good luck with that." then left the room to head to the nearest dango stand. Nice to know I had his support.

I picked up my faithful purse, stood , and entered the long hallway to the Hokage's office, which, didn't make much sense as to why I was so far away, I am his secretary after all. Anyway, when I arrived at the door to his office, I knocked a total of five times.

"Come in Uchiha-chan." He said. I smirked and opened the door, he didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"I love that little kid to pieces, but I never want to be a Uchiha, I'd much rather model for that perverted sensei you are always telling me about, Minato." I spoke as I crossed my arms and laid back against the doorway. Minato froze as I talked, and finally looked up when I finished.

"Wha-what are you doing here A-Alice-chan?" He asked me, full of shock and surprise. That shock and surprise then turned into disgust. "And do you really mean you'd rather model for a maga pervert then become a Uchiha?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just don't go telling people that, or else Ero-sanin might find what I said." I told him, walking over to his desk. He nodded his head and told me of course. I then grabbed his hand, pulled him out of his seat and started heading towards the door. Thankfully, there was a festival today, the perfect excuse to get him out of the office and away from that dreadful paperwork. "You have avoided the outside world long enough, Minato. You are gonna head over to your house, get changed into some sort of Kimono like thing, and meet me in front of my apartment in one hour." I said, I then let go of his hand, opened the door, and turned around to see a dumbstruck Minato. "Oh, and don't forget your wallet; if you don't follow my demands, I will find you, and not even your ANBU will be able to protect you from my wrath." I then left the Hokage Tower, and headed home.

And that was my first date with Minato.

xXXXXXXXXXXXx

After that day at the festival when I had to practically drag Minato from his office, things started to run much more smoothly, he started to leave the office more, and became gleeful when I unknowingly discovered the secret to paperwork, solid shadow clones. He even had one of them help me out with my paperwork since I couldn't make my own clones. Of course, I still let little Itachi-chan help me whenever he wanted to, but those days were few and far between now that his dad had discovered he was a prodigy and had sent him off to the Academy to start his training.

Anyway, after the discovery of the secret to paperwork, we both had a lot more time on our hands, and Minato started to act very strangely, then- a month later I might add- he asked me out on a date to Ichiraku Ramen. Not the most romantic thing, but it was fun and that was what counted. I still couldn't believe how much ramen he ate! At least now **I** know where Naruto gets his ramen appetite from. Minato didn't eat the ramen, He Inhaled It! I swear!

Then, on my (real) eighteenth birthday a few months later... he... asked me to marry him. That was yesterday, and I told him to give me some time to think about it. He looked extremely sad, but I still couldn't get the idea out of my head that Kushina is suppose to be the one being proposed to, not me! As much as I loved him, I was going to tell him no until...

I was walking around the bathhouse, on my way to go see Minato and tell him my answer when I heard some giggling coming from behind a bush, I sneaked up behind the bush and know what I see, a white haired shinobi man looking through a little hole to peep at girls... that pervert.

"Oi! What are you doing!" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him full force. He turned around and looked at me sheepishly.

"It's not what it looks like, honest!" he said, scratching the back of his head. Then, his expression changed. "Hey, aren't you that girl my student, Minato, said he would skin me alive for if I ever used her for my research? What was her name... ah! Ichigo Ryushiro!" he said.

I blushed and looked at him wide eyed, all of my former anger left and was now curiosity. "He... said that about me?" I asked. He nodded.

"So, did you except?" he asked me. I knew he was talking about the proposal and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Ero-sannin... I want to except desperately! I do! I've loved him for so long, but..." I trailed off sitting on a bench that I didn't know if it was there before. I put my hands in my lap and squirmed under his gaze.

"But..." he trailed off, nudging me to continue as he sat down next to me. "And don't call me that!" I ignored his last sentence.

"What would you do, if you knew, in a world you did not exists, a person had a child who went on to be one of the greatest men to ever live, but the person died in the process. And you knew all that, and was added to that world forcefully, and during which, one of the child's parents ended up... not getting to be the child's parent because you took there place in the other parents life?" I asked him, I knew I was risking a lot by telling him this, but it's not like I haven't already messed up the time line.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well, maybe I was sent to that world to replace that parent, and in turn, change the story for an even happier ending?" he told me. Tears had started to fall, I was crying.

"But you don't know that! For all you know, you could end up destroying the world because you chose to be-" he cut me off.

"But there is a risk ether way, from the sound of things, I'd say I would have already messed up the time line enough that, if I don't follow my heart, then it truly will be the end of the world.

"I believe everything happens for a reason, Ryushiro-chan, so maybe- in theory of course- I was sent there for just that propose, because Kami didn't like that ending and decided to give it a newer, happier one." he told me I must been a sight to see when I threw my tear stained face back and laughed miserably.

"But Kami doesn't work that way,-" he cut me off again.

"How would you know, have you ever met Kami?" he said, crossing his arms and shaking his head, "You've heard my thoughts, Ryushiro-chan. Go find him and tell him your answer, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our little chat here if you don't tell Minato about my research. Deal?" he said I nodded, Jiraiya may be a pervert, but he's a wise pervert.

"Deal."

"Now get out of my sight, brat. I've got some research to do." he said, he then chuckled pervertedly and rubbed his hands together in an evil way. He had this look in his eyes... Aw well, not my problem, a deals a deal. "I'm thinking of a series of books called, "Make-Out Paradise" it will be by yours truly-" I sweat dropped and left after that, not wanting to wait for him to finish. I had a proposal to except.

xXXXXXXXXXx

I couldn't find Minato anywhere! I've checked his mansion, his office, Ichiraku Ramen, the Academy, everywhere! Then, I finally decided that I would tell him tomorrow, cause that jerk had tired me out so. And when I reared my apartment, guess who's asleep, sitting next to my front door. Minato himself. Stupid lovable, handsome Hokages...

"Minato-kun," I started out, genteelly trying to wake him up, and failing. I thought for a moment, and sighed. "Ramen has been banned from Konoha." I whispered in his ear. He jumped up, wide awake saying What! Out loud.

"Kidding, yeesh you'll wake the hole neighborhood." I said, and it was true seeing as I lived in the civilian part of town and it was a little after midnight. I shook my head and let him inside my home.

When I closed the door, he spoke, "So, did you think about it?" He asked me, hope filled up his eyes so much, I couldn't look in them any longer. So, I hugged him. He pulled me very close to his person and asked, "Well, what's your answer?"

I closed my eyes, thinking about all my worries and doubts, but they were washed away when I thought of my conversation with Ero-sannin earlier.

"...yes... I would love to marry you." I said opening my eyes, I didn't think it was possible, but he pulled me closer then he ever had before. I could feel what I had hoped to be tears of joy fall on my back and seep through my shirt.

"You have just made me the happiest person alive, Alice." he said. He then reached into his pocket before pulling out a ring box. He opened the box, and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. **(A/N: I'll let you decide what the ring looks like, cause not everybody likes the same things)** He then slipped it onto my ring finger, and gave me the most adoring look I had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Minato and I had decided to have a small wedding, and to hold it on my birthday, three months after he proposed. Only friends and family allowed. Even though it was really only friends and people we thought of as family, seeing as Minato was an orphan with no siblings and all my family was a world away, literally.

There were _a lot_ of people there for Minato, like, 95% of the people there were there for Minato. It's true! I guess Naruto is a lot like his father in that way, they draw people to them like flies, they can change almost anybody's heart for the better and... lets just say I learned the hard way, **never** bet with Minato. He _always_ wins. Always.

Anyway, I was very happy when I found out Itachi was able to attend, with his parents, of course. I figured that Itachi's mother should be getting pregnant with Sasuke soon. Which meant I was getting closer to the Kyuubi every day. I still hadn't decided what I was going to do about that, but I've been thinking about telling Minato about everything I knew about the future, and I meant everything.

I figured, I had already messed the future up so bad that there was **no** way it will go as the manga's original storyline, you know, with Kushina marring Minato and all that. But there was also the fact that by telling Minato what I knew, I could mess up the future so much that Naruto won't even be born.

It was on our honeymoon, that I had decided to tell him, but things didn't go as planned...

I woke up on our fifth mourning of our honeymoon to the sound of birds chirping in the tree's, the sunlight filtered into the room, and I was in Minato's arms. We were in the Honeymoon Sweet at a Hotel on Crescent Moon Island, and the last few days had been fun. We slept in during the mourning, went into the city and enjoyed it to it's fullest at noon, and went to the beach to watch the sunset in the evening. Afterwords, we would sometimes either spend the night with each other at the hotel, or go to casinos and spend some time there.

Minato and I had decided- when we decided where we would spend our Honeymoon- to make sure **nobody **knew Minato was the Hokage of Konoha no Sato. It was troublesome at times, but defiantly worth it, all we wanted to do was enjoy our honeymoon, we were not here on Hokage business.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Minato from behind, sounding very groggy like he had just woken up, which he probably had. He reached over and wrapped his right arm around me, pulling me closer then I already was.

"I don't know, I guess I just woke up for some reason." I said, closing my eyes and relaxing myself into his arms. I almost fell asleep when-

" Alice-chan, has something been bothering you lately? You seem, worried, about something." he asked me. I froze, I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him about the future, and maybe somehow find a way to avoid it, but-

**BOOM!**

There was a large explosion, a great pain suddenly went through my throat, and everything went black; before I went unconscious, I heard was a voice in my head.

"I went through so much trouble to bring you here so that you could serve my purposes, _dear_. It wouldn't do me any good for you to get your happy ending and warn _Hokage-sama_ about the attack now would it? This little seal I just put on your wrist will keep you from warning by _writing_ to anybody about my little plan." said a deep and mysterious voice, everything went black after that.

When I woke up I was in a world of pain, my throat hurt like crazy and I think I might have broken my wrist, but besides that and feeling like I had be punctured with a thousand needles, I was fine. When I opened my eyes and saw the mirror across from my bed, I saw that I looked a _lot_ worse then I felt. My image scared me so much I had to look away, it was then that I noticed the weight on my legs. When I looked over, I saw Minato sitting is a chair with a tear stained face, arms crossed, and asleep on my legs.

I shook his shoulders gently, and opened my mouth to call out his name...but nothing came out, I was mute. I started shaking Minato harder in panic,while tears streamed down my face. He opened his red, blotchy eyes and, seeing my tears, pulled me into a hug.

"Shhhhhh. Everything's gonna be alright, Alice-chan, Koi. Don't worry, everything will be just fine." he said, running soothing circles down my back, trying to calm me down. "We're back in Konoha, we've been home for a week now, and, the doctors- t-the doctors..." he trailed off, too upset to continue, it took him ten minutes for him to calm down enough to continue. "The doctors said your vocal cords were cut straight threw by the glass that slashed your throat, and that you will never be able to speak again, also that, that, you were a month pregnant with twins and, w-w-w-we l-l-l-l-o-o-o-s-s-s-t-t o-o-o-one o-o-o-of t-t-t-them." we both broke down after that, I had never cried so hard in my life.

I stayed in the hospital for three more days after that, and I found out what the man meant by not being able to write to anybody to tell them about the Kyuubi attack, I've tried everything I could think of, but each and every time, my wrist would brake out in pain,so unbearable, I had no choice but to stop. I also found out my baby died because somebody used chakara to slice her into five separate pieces, but my other baby, a boy, was still fine and still growing normally inside my womb. To say Minato was deadly pissed when he found out about how our baby died would be an understatement, it took everything Kakashi, Itachi, Jiraiya, and I had to keep him from sending _every_ single shinobi in all of Konoha out to find and assassinate the man by butchering him so much he would look like mustard seeds, while he was still alive, of coarse. Minato only calmed down when I was _finally_ released from the hospital. But I knew the rage was still there by the way he would glare in the direction of Crescent Moon Island every once in a while.

The day after I was released from the Hospital, Jiraiya gave Minato a book. Who's main character's name was Naruto. Minato liked the name so much, that, a week later at dinner, he asked me if we could name our child after him, and make Jiraiya his godfather.

I took out a notebook Minato had bought for me yesterday and wrote, **_Naruto? As in, an ingredient to ramen?_** I played being doubtful, not wanting my wrist to brake out in pain again.

"Hai, but not for that reason, Jiraiya named the main character in his new book Naruto, and, it just seems right for some reason." he told me, I inwardly smirked at that, gave a silent laughter, and started writing again.

_**Very well then, Naruto it is, and Jiraiya can be his godfather on one condition, I want Itachi Uchiha to be the only Uchiha allowed near Naruto. There is something off with the Uchiha family, I don't know what **_(lie) **_,but I don't want our baby anywhere near them. _**I wrote out. I was serious, I didn't want Naruto to get caught up in those Uchiha's evil family (Itachi not included).

Minato looked confused, but nodded anyway. I later found out Jiraiya took in Naruto as soon as he could, unlike before when he had waited until he was thirteen.

Today was October ninth, Naruto was a late baby, but I knew he would be borne tomorrow. Minato had gotten called into a Council meeting, not telling me what was going on, but leaving with a serious look on his face. I figured out what the meeting was about, the Kyuubi was heading our way.

I also knew what Minato was planning, I didn't like it, I knew what he was condemning our son to, but because of that blasted seal, and the fact we could find no other way, I could do nothing to stop him.

The stress sent me into labor at seven at night, and, after ten hours of labor, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy at 5:48 October 10, XXXX, an hour later, Minato came in to take him away.

He came with a pain filled expression on his face, his arms held out, and explained what I already knew. "The Kyuubi started his attack fifteen minutes ago Alice-chan, and hundreds, no, thousands of people have died already, please, this is the only way." he told me. I shook my head no, there was no way I would even consider letting Minato seal the Kyuubi into my baby, not in a million years. Minato looked sad, no, heart broken, and spoke the last words I thought I would ever hear him say ever again, for, it is believed that, once he sacrificed himself, he will be forever tormented in the Shinigami's stomach, never allowed to enter heaven or hell.

"I love you Alice, and I'm so sorry."

He then used his special speed technique, pinched a pressure point on the back of my neck, and sent me into darkness.

I woke up at my original world, sixteen again, on my couch, and the T.V. turned off. I thought it was all a dream, that is, until I saw my wedding and engagement rings on my ring finger, there was a note crumpled up in my hand.

**Part of the deal I made with the Shinigami, was he would take you home, back to your own world and back to the day that you left. I love you, Alice Namikaze, we will meet again one day, I promise. Never forget me. -Minato Namikaze, Yondiame of Konoha no Sato, your husband**

My family never figured out why I was so obsessed with the Forth Hokage from Naruto, or the reason I could talk fine one day, and was mute the next. They never figured out why I refused to have a relationship with anyone, or why I was always drawing pictures of two blonds, and an auburn haired beauty together. They especially never figured out, why I suddenly disappeared one day when I was 'eighteen'. You, dear reader, probably know the answer to all those listed things, all but the last one. And that answer is, on October tenth, two years after I returned to my original world, Minato came back for me, and took me to Paradise where we were decades later joined by, Naruto Ryushiro Namikaze, seventh Hokage, known as the greatest Hokage to ever live... and our son.

**The End**

**I am thinking of making a sequel, if you can think of what I should name the story,let me know. But it has to be some sort of theory, I am taking a break from writing for a few weeks, so don't expect me to even start typing it any time soon.**

**-Shi-shiNata  
**


End file.
